No Mistletoe Needed
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Secret Santa Request for Maxx6


_A/N: I know I said that 'The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept' was my last Secret Santa Request, but I couldn't help it. I was still in a X-massy mood so I bothered Nef until she gave me another one. So this one is for Maxx6. Hope you enjoy hun!_

_I hereby disclaim that I'm not making any money offa this nor is this the truth about their sexual orientation. This was written for pure fun!_

* * *

It was a fact of life that Shawn threw the best parties. No one ever went home from them; they just slept where they fell and on whomever they fell. 1996 was no exception. After Kevin and Scott departed to return to WCW, Shawn decided to go all out for that years Christmas party. Kevin had been the last one to show; atleast that was what he had thought until Hunter stumbled through the door half an hour later, Chyna giggling and hanging onto his waist. Their faces were red, whether from the cold, the drink or their laughter Kevin didn't know but he shook his head; Hunter was never going to learn, but then again that could have been said about himself.

"You still eyeing the kid?" Scott asked as he sidled up next to Kevin; his accent coming out the more he drank.

"I have not now or ever 'eyed' Hunter." Kevin said, finger quoting the word eyed.

"So I guess you're watching Chyna then?" Scott tilted his head to the side and squinted; his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips. "I'd hit that, with a stick maybe."

Kevin pushed Scott, snorting as the shorter dark haired man brayed; his beer spilling as he bent over, his arms wrapped around his stomach. The shorter man snorted and wandered away to get another bottle; leaving the broken glass on the floor, it probably wasn't the first broken bottle and it wasn't going to be the last. With an eye roll Kevin weaved through the crowd, thankful that with his height he didn't have to look too long to find the blond man he was looking for. Per his MO Shawn was holding court over in corner; a flock of men and women gathered around him, all of them staring with glazed expressions. Kevin shook his head and worked his way through the throng of people, stopping by Shawn's side and throwing his arm causally around the blond man's shoulders.

"Kev!" He cried out in his raspy twang. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"You should know me better than that." Kevin retorted with a large grin. "When have I ever missed a party of your intentionally?"

Shawn cocked his head to the side as he thought; his lips pouted in thought.

"Well, I can't say I remember one."

"Damn right."

They shared an easy laugh and Shawn went back to talking about whatever he had been explaining when Kevin walked up. Kevin for his part just stood there and added words where he thought they should go; his attention ensnared by another--taller blond. Hunter and Chyna had migrated through the crowds and were standing at the refreshment table; Chyna talking to one of the Divas while Hunter and Scott bickered back and forth. It was something that Kevin was sure would never change. Hunter and Scott might like one another enough to be friends but they didn't like each other enough to stop fighting over stupid things.

"Hey Heartbreaker, I'm going to go over and stop World War III from happening." Kevin whispered in Shawn's ear when he stopped to take breath.

Shawn nodded and Kevin slipped off, his eyes fixed on the two men that looked like they were about to throw blows in a matter of seconds. Kevin's timing wasn't far off; the moment he made it them Scott swung, his fist connecting with the side of Hunter head. Chyna let out a very shrill squeak and scurried away, knowing that it be better if she just stayed out of the line of fire. Kevin didn't blame her; he would have scrammed too, but if he did that then who knew what damage Hunter and Scott could cause. With a growl he inserted himself in the brawl, placing a hand on both their chests and shoving them backwards. With the alcohol that was flowing through them it was if they were no more than sparrows in a hurricane; both flew back, Scott crashing through the table and Hunter sprawling out on his back a good five feet away. That didn't stop them from getting back to their feet and before Kevin could really do anything they were swinging at one another again; each one growling insults and expletives as fists found and busted open skin.

The scuffle drew a crowd and after a little bit of growling and threatening Kevin managed to get Hunter and Scott separated; Shawn taking Scott to another part of the room and Kevin all but dragging Hunter upstairs to clean his bleeding nose and lips. Behind the closed door of the bathroom Hunter sulked like a chastised child while Kevin read him an abbreviated riot act.

"What in the hell were you thinking Hunt? You know how Scott gets when he drinks. You coulda just walked away……but noooooooooo, you wanted to play Billy Badass and look what it gotcha, a busted lip and swollen nose and LORD knows that that thing doesn't need to be any bigger." Gently Kevin dabbed at Hunter's nose, wincing when he drew in a shaky breath and pulled away. "Hold still Hunt, I know it hurts but I need to make sure that it ain't bleeding anymore."

"It ain't." Hunter grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kevin rolled his eyes and once more dabbed at Hunter's face, watching as the blood stained the rag crimson. After a couple of minutes Kevin turned away and tried to rinse out the rag, his mind drifting to the man still seated on the closed toilet seat like a child sent home from school for fighting. When he turned around Hunter had his head bowed, his blond hair hiding his face and his shoulders slumped.

"Hey, what's wrong Hunt?"

"Nothing. Just pissed that that little grease rat busted my lip."

Hunter brought his head up and Kevin was caught in the burning amber depths. He didn't give it a second thought, he pulled Hunter to his feet and crashed their lips together; one hand slipping down and wrapping Hunter's leg around his waist as he turned and pressed the younger man against the wall. Tongues dueled for a brief moment before Kevin broke the kiss and left the room; his breathing labored. He hurried down the stair and bid his goodbye to Shawn; playing it off as if he had a headache. As he slipped the key into his ignition Kevin heard the car door open on the passenger side. He looked up and seen Hunter sliding into the seat, an uncertain grin on his face. Kevin reached over and drew him close, gently taking Hunter's lips and sliding his tongue between them; his hand tangling in Hunter hair and holding him tightly while their teeth clicked softly and their tongues twined lazily.

When Kevin pulled away a second time Hunter's eyes were hazy and his chest heaving nearly as hard as Kevin's. With a smirk on his face Kevin pressed one more kiss to Hunter's lips then ghosted out of the long drive, his hand resting possessively on Hunter's leg.

"_Sneaky little fucker, you'll get yours Scott. Sooner or later you'll get yours._" Kevin mused as he made a mental note to thank Scott for taking things into his own hands.


End file.
